


My Hero is Gone

by Wilhelm_Alexander



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Loss of Innocence, Other, Poetry, RIP Leonard Nimoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelm_Alexander/pseuds/Wilhelm_Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote, narrated by Sheldon. Rest In Peace Leonard Nimoy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright intended, I own nothing.

My Hero, my childhood hero

Gone from the world today

As I bought a new Flash comic...

...I learn of his death

I fall onto my spot...

...bury my face in my hands...

...and start to weep.

Goodbye Leonard Nimoy

You inspired us all...

To Boldly Go,

Where No Man Has Gone Before.

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright intended, I own nothing.


End file.
